Eri Utamaro
Osobowość Eri to poważna, spokojna dziewczyna. Nie lubi szumu, dlatego trzyma się z dala od napopularniejszych uczniów Straszyceum. Jej indywidualizm, zdyscyplinowanie i pewność siebie sprawia, że większość upiorów darzy ją szacunkiem, jednocześnie pozostając w dystansie i postrzegając ją jako nawet bardziej ponurą i tajemniczą, niz w rzeczywistości jest. Fakt, iż córka Aka Manto nie ma skłonności do szaleństw wiąże się po części z jej chorowitością. Jednak potrafi się zaangażować w rozwijanie pasji i stara się okazywać innym życzliwość. Wygląd Eri jest szczupłą dziewczyną średniego wzrostu. Jej skóra jest bardzo blada, wręcz biała. Ma jasnoniebieskie włosy z lekko fioletowym połyskiem, które sięgają do połowy szyi. Długa, prosta grzywka całkowicie zakrywa jej oczy - wiąże się to z tym, iż córka Aka Manto nie lubi nosić maski, a w ten sposób przynajmniej częściowo zasłania swoją twarz. Upiorka nigdy nie pokazuje się w mocnym makijażu. Nie przepada za pomadkami, zwykle używa bezbarwnego błyszczyka. Kraj pochodzenia Japonia (jap. 日本 Nihon lub Nippon) oficjalnie Państwo Japonia (jap. 日本国 Nihon-koku lub Nippon-koku) – państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Klasyczny potwór Aka Manto (Red Cape) is a Japanese urban legend about a malicious spirit who haunts public and school toilets, who will ask you if you want red paper or blue paper. In some versions, he will ask you if you want a red or blue cape. Often described as a beautiful man in life and hounded constantly by admirers, he now wears a mask to hide his face. If you are sitting on the toilet (usually the last stall), a mysterious voice will ask you if you want red paper or blue paper. If you answer red paper, you will be sliced apart until your clothes are stained red. If you choose blue paper, you will be strangled until your face turns blue. Any attempt to outsmart Aka Manto by asking for a different color will result in you being dragged to the netherworld. The only correct answer is to say no paper.[1] Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Eri jest córką Aka Manto. Utrzymuje ona z rodzicami całkiem dobre kontakty. Rodzeństwo Dziewczyna nie ma rodzeństwa. 'Przyjaciele' Na obecną chwilę wiadomo, że dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Victorique Circusalle . 'Znajomi' Eri aktualnie nie ma w szkole zbyt wielu znajomych, ale utrzymuje bardzo dobre kontakty z Hanako Santo . Poza tym zna Alana DifShapa, Nuke Kubi oraz Mary Unlock. 'Miłość' Jak na razie dziewczyna z nikim się nie spotyka. 'Wrogowie' Upiorka nie przepada za kilkoma osobami, ale nie łączą ich wrogie stosunki. Zwierzątko Eri nie przepada za zwierzętami, więc nie posiada własnego pupila. Do tego każdy jej kontakt z futrzastymi bądź pierzastymi stworzonkami kończy się napadem alergii. Drop Dead Diary Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Aka Manto Kategoria:Queen Trefl Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High